I Wanna See You Be Brave
by GAdiccion
Summary: Santana y Dani se reunen en el ultimo año de secundaria, ambas pasaron unos dolorosos 6 meses pero cuando se reunen ambas sienten que la otra puede ser la solucion a su dolor.


**Nota: **Primero que nada quiero decir que es mi primer fic de glee.

Segundo que voy a utilizar tanto canciones en ingles como en español.

Y tercero que amo glee y Santana es mi favorita y me encanta cuando esta con Dani!

Espero que les guste! Por favor, comenten, favoritos, sigan, recomienden a otros ;)

Capitulo 1

**Un encuentro inolvidable**

**Dani Pov.**

-Quiero que tomes tus cosas y te largues de mi casa!

-Que? Estas hablando en serio?

-Si, tu ya no eres nuestra hija, quiero que te vallas y no vuelvas nunca!

-A donde se supone que iré?

-No lo sé ni me interesa, solo vete! Te quiero lejos de esta casa y de esta familia!

-Bien! Como quieras, no te necesito ni a tí ni a la cobarde y mala madre de tu esposa!

-Largo!

-No pienso irme sin mi guitarra!

-Pues llevatela, o la quemaré junto con todas tus cosas!

Subi escaleras arriba hasta mi habitacion, tome mi guitarra, mi telefono y una foto mia con mi hermano antes de que saliera a la guerra y corrí hasta la puerta principal, miré a aquellos que se hicieron llamar mis padres durante 17 años y luego abrí la puerta y no volvi a mirar atrás

Ahora estaba sola, sin nada mas que mi guitarra y mi telefono... a donde demonios iría?

**Santana Pov.**

-Por que lo hiciste?

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento San

-No puedo... no puedo ni mirarte,

-San... te amo

-No! Si fuese cierto no te hubieses acostado con él

-Perdóname... por favor

-No esta vez Brittany, se acabó, tu y yo... lo nuestro, se acabó

-Por favor...

-Espero que seas feliz con él Britt

-Santana...

Di media vuelta y me alejé lentamente de mi novi- exnovia, no podia creerlo, Brittany no solo era mi novia, también era mi mejor amiga, nunca creí que pudiera hacerme eso...

No recuerdo cuanto caminé, pero cuando me di cuenta ya era de noche y estaba frío, me di cuenta que estaba cerca del muelle, y me acerque a la orilla, comencé a llorar, pensando en el dolor que sentia al imaginarme a Brittany con él, al pensar que nunca podré volver a querer de nuevo como yo queria a Britt... o al menos eso creía

**Seis meses después... **

**Dani Pov.**

-Dani! No te olvides del dinero para el almuerzo!

-Si tia Sara! Ya lo guardé

Después de que mis padres me echaran de mi casa... hace seis meses aproximandamente, no sabía a donde ir, mi familia departe de mi padre me odiaria si supieran lo que era y departe de mi madre solo tengo a mi tia Sara quien al enterarse de lo sucedido no dudó en ayudarme y yo agradecí profundamente a mi primo, quien era la razon de que a mi tia no le importase que yo soy gay, porque mi primo también lo es y esa es la razon de por que mi familia no les habla a ninguno de los dos, el esposo de mi tia, padre de mi primo, los abandonó cuando Blaine nació,

Ahora, despues de seis meses de no hacer nada solo ayudar en casa, ya que no pude terminar mi año en la escuela, voy a volver a hacer mi ultimo año para poder irme a New York

Ahora vivo en Lima y voy a la escuela McKinley, estoy nerviosa? No. Estoy ansiosa? Si.

Ultimo año... allá voy

**Santana Pov.**

Comienza el ultimo año, lo que significa que voy a tener que volver a ver a Brittany pero ahora al lado de Sam,

Quinn fue de mucha ayuda, fue la primera en darse cuenta que algo estaba mal con migo y la primera en querer patearle el culo a Britt

No me malinterpreten, si hubiese sido otra persona la que me halla engañado entonces yo misma le patearia el culo, pero es Brittany y por mas que la odie por lo que hizo... no puedo, hasta me engaño a mi misma cuando digo que la odio! Yo la amo... y quiero olvidarme de ella,

Tal vez, Nueva York sea una buena idea para vivir el año que entra.

Como vivo muy lejos de la escuela, Quinn se ofrece a pasar por mi, ya que tenemos los mismos horarios y mi casa queda en su camino es perfecto para ambas

Hoy habria pruebas para porristas, como la mayoria somos de ultimo año, Sue quiere tener "carne fresca" para cuando ya no estemos

Y como en todo grupo de porristas siempre esta la perra lider, que en nuestro caso es Quinn, ahora parece ser que una perra de cuarto llamada Sara quiere tener el puesto de lider

Asi que ahora el horario de porristas se basa en ver pelear a Quinn y Sara por el puesto de lider.

Ya en la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos con los del club Glee, parece que ya estan comenzando a pensar que canciones cantar en las regionales, Rachel y Mercedes discutian

-Podriamos cantar Dont Stop Believing

-Que hay de Survivor mezclada con I Will Survive?

-Dejemos eso para cuando solo canten las chicas, Podemos cantar todos juntos Dont Stop Believing o America

-America? Me gusta, Santana y Puck quedarian bien

-Sisi, y luego...

-No cantaremos Dont Stop Believing!

-Por que no?!

-Por que ya la cantamos antes

-Si pero hariamos una nueva version

-No, piensa en algo mas Rachel porque no cantaremos eso

-Bien!, Vamos a Glee ya es hora de entrar a clases

Una vez que todos terminamos de levantarnos y tirar los restos del almuerzo fuimos directo a Glee donde nos encontramos con el Sr. Shue, Blaine y una chica que se me hace muy conocida, Blaine la presento ante todos

-Hola chicos! Ella es mi prima Dani, es nueva y va a ultimo año, y la convencí de entrar al club

Todo el mundo comenzo a hablar al mismo tiempo, uno le preguntaba de donde era, otro si sabia tocar algun instrumento, otro si sabia cantar, otro el por que se vino a Lima, hasta que el Sr. Shue los calló y los reprendio

-Por que no dejamos que ella se presente? Dani? Te gustaria presentarte?

Cuando todos nos sentamos mirando al frente ella se paro y Sr. Shue se sentó ahora que la veo bien, creo que ella estaba en mi clase de historia hoy. Era una linda chica, rubia tan alta como Rachel y sus ojos eran marrones muy oscuros

-Mi nombre es Dani Tylor, tengo 17 años y cumplo 18 en cuatro meses, me gusta mucho la musica es algo que realmente amo, se cantar, tocar la guitarra y el teclado, y me gusta escribir algunas canciones

-Que tipo de musica te gusta?

Eso salio de mi? Que raro, ultimamalmente nunca hablo y tampoco me interesa lo de los demas, pero me intrigaba por alguna razon esta chica...

-Me gusta todo tipo, pero el pop es mi favorito, sin embargo puedo cantar y escuchar cualquier cosa

Despues de un "bienvenida al club glee" en general, el Sr. Sue escribio el tema de la semana en el pizarron

-De acuerdo, el tema de esta semana es... Español, Sue me pidio que les enseñara algo de esto, quien tiene una idea de Español?

Sam, yo, Dani, Blaine, Brittany y Puck levantamos la mano, los demas se veían bien nerviosos

-Bien, alguno quiere cantar algo?

-Yo lo haré

-Bien, adelante Santana, como mejor te salga...

Era una cancion que habia escuchado durante años, mis padres me inculcaron el Español desde que soy bebé y siempre me pidieron que escuchara musica en español y que hablara con ellos en español para no perder la costumbre

_**Nunca había sentido algo así,**_

_**la vida me mantuvo siempre en paz,**_

_**llegaste a abrir las puertas del dolor**_

_**y a regalar la soledad.**_

_**Tu piel envenenó mi corazón,**_

_**dejándome en completa oscuridad**_

_**y así en lugar de olvidarte yo,**_

_**te fui queriendo mucho más.**_

_**Y ahora estás aquí.**_

_**Viéndome sufrir.**_

_**Dime, ¿cómo debo hacer**_

_**para olvidarme de tus besos**_

_**y sacarte para siempre de mi?**_

_**De mi... De mi... De mi...**_

_**Lo supe en el momento en que te vi,**_

_**quererte iba a dolerme de verdad,**_

_**pero volví a mirarte y comprendí,**_

_**que iría contigo hasta el final.**_

_**Y ahora estás aquí.**_

_**Viéndome sufrir.**_

_**Dime, ¿cómo debo hacer**_

_**para olvidarme de tus besos**_

_**y borrar tu nombre de mi?**_

_**De mi... De mi... De mi...**_

_**Intente alejarme.**_

_**No pensarte más, no pensarte más.**_

_**Me dolió entregarme,**_

_**como nunca... lo hice jamás.**_

_**Uuuu...**_

Cuando termino la canción abro mis ojos y veo a Brittany llorando y detras de ella a Sam, Quinn me mira como diciendo "Estas bien?" Y yo le sonrio, el Sr. Shue me felicita y luego pregunta si alguien mas quiere cantar, entonces Dani se levanta y se sienta a mi lado frente a todos y comienza a cantar, poniendo una sonrisa en mi rostro

**Dani Pov.**

_**Tú no sabes quien soy yo,**_

_**No sé quien eres tú,**_

_**Y en realidad, quien sabe que somos los dos**_

_**Y yo como un secuestrador te persigo por amor,**_

_**y aunque tú no sepas mi dirección,mi apellido y mi voz,**_

_**y la clave de mi corazón...**_

_**Alguien te quiere,alguien te espera,alguien te sueña**_

_**y tú sabes que soy yo,**_

_**Alguien te piensa constantemente,alguien te busca**_

_**y por fin te encontró,**_

_**Alguien te amó y alguien soy yo**_

_**Yo no pido nada más,que estar feliz y tu lo estas**_

_**y sentirte bien,**_

_**Aunque no sepas quien,quien te quiere sin más**_

_**por encima del bien y del mal.**_

_**Alguien te quiere,alguien te espera,alguien te sueña**_

_**y tú sabes que soy yo,**_

_**Alguien te piensa constantemente,alguien te busca**_

_**y por fin te encontró,**_

_**Y alguien soy yo**_

_**En el fondo de mi vida no me queda otra salida ..**_

_**que no seas tú**_

_**Tú no sabes quien soy yo,**_

_**No sé quien eres tú... Ya somos dos...**_

_**Alguien te quiere,alguien te espera,alguien te sueña**_

_**y tú sabes que soy yo,**_

_**Alguien te piensa constantemente,alguien te busca**_

_**y por fin te encontró,**_

_**Alguien te amó,Y alguien soy yo**_

_**Alguien te amó,Y alguien soy yo**_

Terminamos cantando juntas, no se por que, no se que era, pero sentia algo dentro mio que me decia que necesitaba conocer a Santana, desde su color favorito a por que tiene tanto dolor en su corazon, cuando cantó, creí que lloraria, por eso cante junto a ella, para que se le pase un poco la tristesa, y cuando comensé vi crecer una sonrisa en su rostro... que bueno seria ser la que siempre la hace sonreír así

Despues de los aplausos y de que todo el mundo felicitara mi voz, volvimos con los demas y el Sr. Shue se puso a discutir con Rachel y Mercedes creo que se llamaban, mi primo me enseño algunos nombres

Justo cuando estaba por acercarme a

Santana entonces alguien comienza a cantar

_**Me perdí buscando ese lugar**_

_**Todo por tratar de demostrar**_

_**Olvide que sin tu amor**_

_**No valgo nada**_

_**Y tome una vuelta equivocada**_

_**Me quede sin movimiento**_

_**Sin saber por donde regresar**_

_**Lleno de remordimiento**_

_**Dejándote detrás, fingir ser alguien mas**_

_**Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)**_

_**No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí**_

_**Te quiero recuperar**_

_**Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame**_

_**Del sufrimiento, ohh noo...**_

_**(Del sufrimiento)**_

_**Tengo la esperanza que el dolor**_

_**Cambie y se transforme en tu perdón**_

_**Navegar en un mar sin fantasmas**_

_**Y la luz de tu amor sea mi mapa**_

_**Juro que es verdad no miento**_

_**Que mi voluntad es cambiar**_

_**Pero sola yo no puedo**_

_**No se como lograr**_

_**Mi alma reparar**_

_**Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)**_

_**No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí**_

_**Te quiero recuperar**_

_**Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame**_

_**Del sufrimiento**_

_**(Del sufrimiento)**_

_**(Del sufrimiento)**_

_**(Del sufrimiento)**_

_**Y llorar, y llorar...**_

_**No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí**_

_**Te quiero recuperar**_

_**Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame**_

_**Del sufrimiento ohhhhh**_

_**(Del sufrimiento)**_

_**Y llorar... y llorar...**_

Cuando la rubia termino de cantar, estaba por aplaudir pero de pronto veo que Santana sale corriendo y el timbre para cambiar de clase toca,

Pero en vez de cambiar de clase, yo busco a Santana, cuando abro la puerta de uno de los baños, veo a Santana apoyada en la pileta secandose las lagrimas

**Santana Pov.**

Por favor, sigue caminando, o pega la vuelta, como desees.

Pero no tengo tanta suerte, ella se me acerca y me ofrece un pañuelo el cual acepto y espero a que diga o haga algo

-Santana, cierto?

-Si...

-Sabes, me han hablado mucho de tí

-Genial...

-Lo es, quiero decir, todo lo que he escuhado hasta ahora es bueno, escepto por el echo de que Brittany te engaño

-Perfecto, todo el mundo lo sabe

-Estas triste, ahora, pero pronto ya no lo estaras y vas a ver que hay mucha gente haciendo cola por ti, lo se, la he visto, hombres y mujeres por igual, es frustrante, porque me hace creer que no tengo ni una oportunidad con tigo

-Dani...

-A veces me dejo llevar, las cosas que uno dice!, te veo en clases y espero que ya no llores por una cancion, porque se supone que la musica te ayuda a ser feliz, a divertirte.

Cuando se esta por ir yo la tomo del brazo y la hago girar

-Te gusto?

-Bueno... hay algo en ti, que me atrae y me vuelve loca, y se que no nos conocemos, demonios no nos conocemos ni hace un dia! Pero siento que necesito saber todo de tí, desde tu color favorito, a lo que te pone tan triste

-Rojo

-Que?

-Rojo, es mi color favorito y lo que me pone triste es Brittany, y el echo de que no puedo odiarla por lo que me hizo...

-Tambien me gusta el rojo, pero mi color favorito es el azul... Estoy segura de que pronto la olvidaras, y es mucho mejor que no la odies, piensa en esto si tu la odias, gastas tiempo y energia en odiarla y te sientes mal y frustrada, por ejemplo, yo deberia odiar a mis padres pero decidi que no merecen que si quiera piense en ellos, son mis padres y me hicieron algo imperdonable, y por eso no se merecen un lugar en mi corazon, ni siquiera para odiarlos, te sientes mejor?

-Si, gracias... lo siento, te hice perder una clase

-No me importa, valió la pena si estuve tanto tiempo con tigo

-Dani?

-Si?

-Te gustaria salir un dia de estos?

-Me encantaría, pero debo advertirte, una vez que me gustes, no parare hasta que seas mia

-Eres una tonta

-Ya aprenderas a querer a esta tonta

-Tal vez ya la quiero

Demonios, eso tendria que haber estado en mi cabeza!

Dani solo me sorio y me beso en la mejila luego salio por la puerta dejandome sonriendo como una tonta

_Solo espero que la historia no se repita..._

**Nota:**

**Les gusto? No les gusto? Lo odias? Quieres que siga? Solo dime.! **

**Saludos a todos! **


End file.
